1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to integrated circuit filters, and particularly to a reconfigurable Nth-order integrated circuit filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
The second generation current conveyor (CCII) was used to realize several high-order filters. Some of these filters, however, have a single output, and hence modifying the filter type would require changes in the hardware. In addition, the absence of a programmability feature of the classical CCII hinders the use of most of these filters in integrated circuit (IC) applications. Available filters adopting electronically programmed CCII are associated with limited tuning range.
Thus, a reconfigurable Nth-order filter solving the aforementioned problems is desired.